My Fair Detective
by Writerforlife27
Summary: The mysterious Slenderman, a police detective, a murder, and a missing child. Detective Leslie Monroe had never experienced a normal life. Even at a young age she feared who she was. She was a monster, one to be feared. You better hope she doesn't find you...
1. New Partner

I sat up and climbed out of my bed. Walking into the bathroom I sighed as I caught a glance at my reflection. I slowly began to untangle my long red hair. As soon as I had finished I smiled. After putting my hair brush back in the drawer, I went back down the hall to my bedroom. I stood still in the doorway, as I slowly surveyed the area. The room was cluttered with papers, and boxes. _What a mess..._ I bent down and picked up a few of the stray papers I had dropped the other night.

_Why do you even help those useless humans? _The voice asked.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it.

_Why don't we just kill them? Oh I like that idea...kill them Leslie, they are of no use to you... _I felt the papers slip from my hands as I held my head, trying to block out the voice.

"Shut up."

_We must kill...kill...kill them all!_

"Shut up!"

_You know that you to kill them. _

"No!" I could tell I was in denial. I had felt that urge ever since I came to the small town of Black Hollow.

_Don't lie to yourself, it's in your blood. Kill...kill them.._

"I won't kill them! Leave me alone!"

I opened my eyes, feeling a bead of sweat slip down the side of my face. The urges were getting harder to control as I got older. I took a deep breath and picked up the papers again, gently setting them on the night stand. Kneeling next to one of the open boxes I began to shift through its contents, after a minute I pulled out a pair of gym sweats and a t-shirt. I quickly changed into the new set of clothes, as soon as I finished I slipped into a pair of my old running shoes.

**A few hours later...**

I leaned against the tree, taking in the view. It was beautiful. The ocean reminded me of my childhood home. I frowned, I hated my childhood. It had been more of a horror story, than a fairytale. I pushed myself away from the tree. "Better get back to training..." I mumbled. I started slow with a light jog, before I ran faster as I returned home. I took a quick breather before I entered the house.

I set my iPhone on the kitchen counter then went upstairs to change. When I came back into the kitchen I heard my phone ring. I rolled my eyes and picked up the cell phone.

"Hello? Monroe speaking." I said into the phone.

"Hi Miss Monroe, it's Detective Jackson." He replied.

"Nice to meet you," I said slowly hearing a hint of disapproval in my voice.

"I a-" The man started, but I quickly intervened.

"Wait, let me guess. Your my new partner right?" I asked, feeling a little irritated.

"Yes that is correct. How did you guess that?"

I walked over to fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "Intuition," I answered as I looked at the open file on the counter. I took a quick sip from the bottle before continuing, "Can we get something straight?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I work alone, I don't need someone holding me back from my job." Then I pulled the phone away from my ear and pushed **End**. I closed Detective Jackson's file and threw it in the trash. "I don't need someone looking over my shoulder every minute," I muttered.

After grabbing my bag from my room, I pulled out my laptop and sat down on one of the barstools. I quickly opened up my email, and waited for it to load. Moments later it opened. I clicked on the first email that showed up on the screen. It was from the police department, describing my new schedule for work.

I rolled my eyes, and quickly replied back. As soon as I was finished, I clicked send, and closed the laptop. I rubbed my forehead, slowly I finished off the water bottle, before filling it up again, and placing it in the fridge. I turned on my heel, and went into the living room. It was a plain room with one large sofa hugging the wall in the far corner. The windows were covered with dark curtains, not my first choice in color. But it worked with the rest of the living room, so I had left it. I walked over to the couch.

Laying down, I gently pulled out the new case I was working on. It was a missing child report. I slowly opened it up and began to read, as soon as I was finished I pulled out the photographs. The young boy, looked to be about eight. He had short blonde hair, and hazel eyes. There were only three photos of him. I frowned, the report said he's been missing for a week now. The last place his parents had seen him was in the 'Dark Forest' as the locals called it.

I sighed, "Dark Forest, huh?" I sat up and set the files down next to me. Then I stood up and went to fetch my laptop from the kitchen. I picked it up, and walked back to the living room, then I sat back on the couch. I quickly opened the laptop, and clicked on one of the browsers. I typed in **Dark Forest**. It took a moment for the browser to load. as I rested my hand against my chin, I tried to wait patiently for google to respond. Moments later many links appeared on the screen.

I quickly scrolled through them, trying to find accurate information about the small town of Black Hallows. I scrolled down the page slowly, then a link caught my eye. I frowned, as I clicked on the link. A new page popped up. The title read, Legends of the Dark Forest.

I searched through the whole site, nothing seemed to fit with the reports I had heard in the past. The stories talked about this man named Slenderman. He was described to be very tall in stature, with two arms, multiple tentacles, and a blank face. I felt a frown slip onto my lips as I finished reading the story. _Heh I can't believe it... He wouldn't do this sort of thing, would he?_

"This place can't be as weird as the last place I lived in." I sighed, as I shut the laptop.

***knock, knock***

I glanced at the door, surprised, I stood up and walked to the front door. I had to stand on the tips of my toes to see through the peephole. Two men in black suits stood outside. I pulled on the door handle, and the door swung inward. The man closest to me was tall with broad shoulders, his brown hair had been cut short. His gray eyes seem to smile when he looked at me. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I instantly hated him.

_Men...Let's kill them..._

I closed my eyes for a quick second trying to get into control. After a moment or two, I let out a small breath. Hoping I wouldn't lash out, and go into a killing frenzy.

Then the man frowned at me, "I'd thought she be taller." He whispered to the short man next to him.

I waved my hand, "Hi, how can I help you?" I tried to speak normally. But my thoughts were making it a tad difficult.

_Kill him..._

_No._

_You know you want to..._

_Go away._

"Oh pardon me. I did mean to call first," the other man spoke, as he held out his hand.

"I am Chief Fisher, and this is your new partner Detective Jackson." I shook his hand.

Chief Fisher was on the shorter side, he had tan skin, with light blue eyes.

"I sent a letter to your office, stating that I didn't want a partner." I glanced at Detective Jackson, and frowned.

He did look like he could handle himself in a fight. He had the muscle for it, but he didn't seem like the fighting type. Detective Jackson seemed more of the shy type. How the heck did he even get into the police force? I shook my head, that was none of my concern.

The Chief folded his arms, "I'm sorry Detective."

I felt the anger boil in my chest, "I don't need a partner. I work alone."

Hopefully the Chief would realize by now that he wouldn't win, but sadly I was mistaken. The man looked like he was about to explode, literally. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Sir, if I may interject." Jackson spoke up.

"Yes, Jackson?" The Chief turned to him, and put his hands on his hips.

Before he could say anything more, I sighed, "Fine... I will work with him." I rubbed forehead again, I could feel a headache coming on.

Jackson looked at me little shocked, "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes." Then I turned on my heel, "Jackson meet me at the Dark Forest in an hour."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The Chief smiled as if he had won. I silently laughed, _not likely_... I closed the door, and watched through the peephole as they left. I relaxed when the car was finally out of view. I walked up stairs to my room, to grab my weapons. Once in my room, I walked over to the bed and reached under, pulling out a large black weapon case. I slowly opened it, inside was a variety of weapons. It held guns, and knives. I picked up a pistol, and two knives. After hooking the weapons to my hips, I slid the case under the bed again. I jogged down the stairs, and out the front door. I quickly locked it, and hopped into my car. As soon as the car was on, I drove out of the driveway and headed toward the Dark Forest.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

I parked the car next to Jackson's. He grinned when I got out of the car.

"Where do we start first, Partner?"

I glared at him, "Just follow me and be quiet."

We walked into the forest, which, I'll admit was a little eerie, but other than that everything seemed to be fine. I stopped for a moment, and pulled out my phone to look though my notes. Jackson kept walking, and surveyed the area. Moment's later I heard the snap of a camera going off, and a yell come from my right. I looked up, and saw Jackson hanging by his feet.

"Can you uh... get me down...please?" He asked a little flustered.

"What did you do now?" I walked over and as I reached for the string the camera went off again. I stepped back, and blinked away the dots from my eyes.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" I heard a girl yell.

I turned to see who it was. Two teenagers stood behind us, the girl glared at me. She long golden hair, and green eyes. The boy next to her had dark hair, and the same gentle green eyes. He seemed to be a little older than the girl. If I had to guess, I'd say he was eighteen, and she was sixteen. I rolled my eyes, and continued on with what I was doing.

"Hey! Old lady! I told you not to touch that!" The girl yelled again.

I turned, "What did you just call me?" I let go of the rope and walked up to the girl.

_We don't like her...Kill her..._

_No.. I can't..at least not with witness's around..._

The girl put her hands on her hips, "I called you old lady, that a problem?"

"Watch your tone..." I took one of the knives out and threw it behind me. Jackson fell head first to the ground. Then I pulled the other knife out, "I have deadly aim, and I'm not afraid to use it."

The boy grabbed the girl's arm, "Lets just go Rachel. It's not worth it."

"No."

_Stubborn one... Kill her..._

I aimed the knife at the girl. She frowned, "You're not going to throw that are you?" I gave her a deadly glare, and threw the knife. It spiraled through the air, pinning the girl's shirt to the nearest tree. She looked at me aghast. Her face had turned pale.

"How..did you...do that?" She stuttered.

I turned, and bent down to help Jackson stand. As I stood I answered her, "I told you I had deadly aim."

He looked at the two teenagers, "Go home, before I tell your parents."

The girl glared at Jackson, "Fine." Rachel pulled the knife out of her shirt, and dropped it on the ground. Then she turned to the boy, "Come on, Brian."

We watched them go in silence. Once they were out of sight I grabbed the camera, and the rope. Then I handed the objects to Jackson, "Since you seem to know them so well, return these to those trouble makers." I bent down and retrieved my knives.

He sighed, "They aren't bad kids once you get to know them.."

"I do not care, whatsoever. Make sure they don't mess with the investigation."

He grimaced at my tone of voice, "How did you do that...I mean throw the knives..." He asked cautiously.

"I don't like talking about myself, lets just keep it at that."

Jackson glanced at me with a worried expression. I turned away from him and continued to go deeper into the forest. A few minutes later I could hear Jackson slowly catching up to where I was. He leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath. "How.. are.. you so.. fast?" He wheezed.

"I go running every morning."

"Oh.. Right.. I knew that.."

I pulled out my phone again, reading through the notes I had made about the case.

"The file said that the child went missing while the family was hiking." I told Jackson.

He nodded, "But?"

"But what I don't understand is how that could have happened. The child would have had to have wandered away in order for him to have gone missing." I said slowly, as I calculated the situation. "It's not like the captor could have just picked up the child, and wandered off with him, without making a scene." I looked at Jackson, "Right?"

"Right."

I pointed to the spot I was standing in, "Stay here. I want to test something."

"Alright."

I walked away from him, I stopped when I was far enough. "Ok! I'm ready. Can you still hear me?"

"Yes!" He shouted back.

"Hmmm, at least someone from his family would have heard a struggle. I am quite a distance away from him. If he can still hear me, that must mean that the child some how disappeared into thin air without anyone noticing." I muttered to myself. This was something bigger and more dangerous than I had previously thought. I jogged back over to Jackson. I looked at the sky, it was starting to get dark. _Shoot... I hope I'm incorrect about my theory..._

"We should be getting back," I said hastily, Jackson looked at me with a confused expression.

"How come?" He asked.

I sighed, "It's dangerous."

He nodded, although a little unsure. Then we slowly made our way back to our vehicles. As we were walking, I felt a shiver slither it's way up my spine. Instantly I stopped in my tracks. It felt like we were being watched, I knew we were being watched. I glanced around, but came up empty. There was no one in sight. I shook it off, and opened my car door. I waited until Jackson pulled out before I left. Just before I left, I glanced back at the forest. My brow furrowed, as I saw a figure not too far away. I bit my lip, trying to decide what I should do. I put the car in reverse, backed up then drove home.

I pulled up onto the driveway and went inside the house. After I checked my email, I went up stairs and took a quick shower. After a few minutes I shut off the water and got out of the shower, then I changed into my pajamas. I turned off the light and climbed into bed. Slowly I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey y'all, well here's chapter one for ya. I hope you enjoyed it. You are welcome to add suggestions to help me improve this story. Join me next time in Chapter Two: Father's Return. Thanks! **

**- Writerforlife27.**


	2. Father's Return

**~A Memory of The Past~**

My old high school still looked the same, after all these years. The red brick hung loosely against the walls of the school, most defiantly a hazard for the students. I walked around the old school yard, I knew what I was looking for. But I couldn't remember where _she _was. I pushed on one of the doors, and walked inside. Students were walking up and down the hallways. Grimacing, I continued to walk. Even though it only be but a small memory, it was one I remember very well. I shuddered, and strolled into the cafeteria. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster as the seconds flew by, I knew that I would hear it any second now.

_Kill them... _

"No." A girl replied.

As I looked up I saw myself, the young me, holding her head, huddled against the wall. By now Lunch had ended, only a few students remained. At the moment there was one girl, but other's soon followed. Each one had begun to crowd around her, pointing and whispering. I heard one child whisper, "She's a freak."

_Kill them, Leslie..._

"Go away." She replied.

_Kill...Kill them all._

I hugged my shoulders, although I hated reliving the past, I knew I had to do it. It was the only way I could become stronger.

"I don't want to kill them..."

_Do it.. Kill... Kill them, Leslie..._

"Leave me alone."

The same girl whom had called me a freak kicked my foot, "Hey! Are you in there, Freak?"

_Kill her...She's the freak..._

"Leave her alone, Suzanne!" A dark haired boy, tall in stature, spoke up from behind the group of teenagers.

"Or what Daniel?" Suzanne replied.

"Or I'll tell on you."

"I'm not afraid." She scoffed.

My younger self looked up, and glared at her. I hated the way she looked down on me, and called me a freak. She was the freak. At this point I would always look away, I had been waiting for the day when I could forget this memory. I closed my eyes, awaiting the hum that came after every experience. I knew what would happen, I always did. Her eyes turned pitch black, then the humming would began. She grabbed Suzanne by her leg. I felt the heat before it actually happened. I opened my eyes, the girl had crumbled to ash. Burned alive if you will. The other students screamed, and tried to run away. It would have been hopeless for them, once you were my victim, you never stood a chance. I never particularly liked this part about me, but I couldn't help it. It is who I am. I am the true monster of the night. The one whom is feared by all.

"You can't run." Leslie looked at them with a murderous expression. My younger self stood, "Shall we play a little game?"

She took a step forward, the girls backed away fear clouding their vision.

"Stay away, you monster!" One of them screamed. She turned to run, but ended up tripping over herself trying to get away. I watched she stood over the girl. She crouched down in front of her. I could hear the distant beat of her heart as it raced, beating faster and faster. A bead of sweat slipped down the side of her face.

_Kill him... They are the monsters... Kill them all..._

I watched sadly, as Leslie tilted her head, "Who is the monster here?" The young girl snapped her fingers. The other girls looked at her fearfully, "I can't move!" One of the girls shrieked. Leslie made a fist, and smoke began to fill the room, surrounding the girls. They screamed and screamed, until every last one of them died.

The girl glanced around in panic. Then Leslie placed a hand on the girls chest, she began to scream in agony.

"Stop Les!" Danny yelled.

She looked at him, then back at the girl.

_Kill her Leslie...Do it..Now.._

"Please don't kill me..." The teenage girl whimpered.

She frowned, "Die." Then she punched a hole through her chest, pulling out her heart. She stood, and dropped the organ to the ground, leaving the young girl to die in her own blood.

"You...killed them..." Danny whispered. His voice barely audible. He looked at her and cried with anguish. "Why, Leslie?!"

"They were monsters, Danny. And so are you..." She raised her hand, and pointed a finger at Daniel. The boy turned white, "Les! Stop.. you don't want to do this. I'm your friend remember?" Danny pleaded. "Please!" He tried again.

Leslie laughed, "Liar..." Then she flicked her finger, "Die."

Daniel fell to the ground, his neck broken, blood dripping from his mouth, and eyes. A puddle of blood surrounded him. Moments later, her eye's turned back to normal. Then she vanished. Only death following in her footsteps. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I frowned and turned away from the depressing scene. The human part of me hadn't wanted to kill them, but I had to.

**~Present Day~**

The memory faded. I sat up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I glanced around the dark room, then I climbed out of bed. It creaked under my weight. I zigzagged through the clutter in the room, and ran down stairs to fetch my laptop. As I entered the kitchen I walked over to the counter, and picked up the computer. Then I went back up stairs. Once in my room, I opened the laptop. Quickly clicking on one of the browsers, and waited for it to open. Moments later it popped up. I typed into the search engine. Slowly scrolling through the page as I searched for the news article. I cringed when I found it. The news paper article said that fifteen students had died that year. Then it listed the names. Although they hadn't said who the murderer was, I knew it had been me who killed them. I quickly slammed the laptop shut. I placed the laptop on the nightstand, and went to go change.

**Five Minutes Later...**

I walked down the stairs, grabbed my cell phone from the kitchen counter, and slipped into my sneakers. Today I wore dark gray gym sweats, with a black v-neck t-shirt. I had pulled my long red hair into a ponytail. As I went to open the front door, I wasn't surprised to see that it was Detective Jackson standing outside my house. He looked taken aback. "Do you need something?" I asked, as I stepped outside, and closed the front door. I put the key in the lock, and locked the door. Then I turned to look at him.

"Um..Uh.." He stammered.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Well?"

He quickly cleared his throat, "Are you going running?"

I rolled my eyes, "Did the clothes give it away? Or was it intuition?"

He pointed to my outfit, "Clothes."

"Thought so." I folded my arms across my chest, and waited for him to say more, but he didn't. I started to walk away. "Wait!" He called, as I reached the driveway. I turned, and gave him an irritated glare. "What is it?"

"You were right about the kid disappearing into thin air." He said. He leaned against the mail box, as he looked at me.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you were right."

"I know, after that."

"The child did disappear into thin air, I went back early this morning to see if I could find any foot prints. There were none. Well not children's foot prints, anyway."

I placed a hand on my hip and thought for a moment. _Slendy what have you gotten yourself into?_ I mentally noted that I would return to the forest, and find Slenderman. I turned to Jackson, "I have to go. Email me if you find more." He nodded, and I left him still leaning against the mail box. I ran toward the trail that was near my house.

**Two hours later...**

I sat at the stump of an old tree, taking in the new view. If I could, I would just sit here all day. Engulfed in nature. It was nice to get out for a while. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, and turned on some music. I pursed my lips, _I have a messed up life._ I closed my eyes, and listened to the beat for a minute. It was a familiar one, one that my mother would sing to me before I would fall asleep. I shuddered as a shiver slipped down my spine. I could sense someone watching me, they had been all day. I stood, and paused my music.

"Why don't you just show yourself?" I muttered.

There was a snap of a twig. But no voice. I turned, a beautiful german shepherd sat behind me in front of a large withering bush. I frowned, "Strange..." I stood and walked over to the young pup. In his mouth he held a polished wooden box. The dog set it on the ground, and pushed it towards me. I picked it up, and read the name on the front.

"To: Leslie..." I looked at the dog again, then at the box. "What?"

On the box was a letter, with a red seal, and the initials CK. I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

**Dear Leslie,**

**I know that it has been a while. When I heard you were back in town I knew I had to see you at once. I hope you have forgiven me after all of these years. I miss you terribly. Will you please consider coming to visit the Mansion? I know a few people who would be delighted to see you. (Mainly me, but who cares). **

**Love,**

**Dad**

"Dad...I should've known..." I folded the envelope, and slipped it into my pocket. As I opened the box, I felt a twinge of nausea. This was strange, receiving a gift from a man, whom I had sworn never to see again. He had done horrible things, things of which I could never forgive him. Inside the box, was a long dagger, with my name engraved in the handle. _Oh look! A new weapon... _Did he really think he could make up for everything with just a little dagger. I shook my head, then carefully placed the dagger back in the box.

I scratched Ghost behind his ears, "Long time no see... it's been a while huh Lyon?" The dog whimpered, then began to transform. The boy stood up, his white hair glistening in the light. Lyon sighed, "I should've known you would have figured it out."

I nodded, and sat down on the stump. "So what does my father want this time?" I asked.

Lyon frowned, "I don't know exactly. He just said it was urgent."

_I rolled my eyes, good ole dad..._

I got to my feet, and started to head deeper in the tree lining. Lyon quickly trailed after me. We walked for ten minutes in silence, until something made me stop. I stood still, listening to anything that may be nearby. At the moment I couldn't really sense anything, other then two people, aside from Lyon of course. Just then two figures walked out from behind a tree. The woman was tall, and lean. Her eyes would have frightened any child away. I sighed... this is useless.

"Is this her, Jeff?" The woman asked.

The man looked me up and down, "I believe so."

I frowned when the man pulled out a knife. Moments later the woman did the same.

_Kill..._

My heart beat faster, my senses heightened. I felt the buzz of energy swirl around me, then my eyes turned black. "I don't have time for you two. Where is my father?"

The man laughed maniacally, "Oh that is for us to know, and you to find out." He spun the knife between his hands. I had been too focused on the man, before I realized that the woman had disappeared. I glanced around frantically searching for her. Closing my eyes, I used my senses to search for her. She was right in front of me. I laughed a little. Moments later she reappeared inches from my face. I quickly jumped backwards as she tried to swing her knife at me. As she lunged for me again, I was prepared, I grabbed her arm, and twisted it away from myself. She looked at me in surprise. The man came up behind me, holding a knife to my throat. Instantly I released the woman, slowly I reached into my pocket for the dagger.

_Kill him...Kill both of them..._

I closed my eyes for a moment. Wind began to pick up around us, tugging at our clothing. Then I released it, I let myself go. I gave into the power. The crack of lighting banged around us. The man went sailing backwards into a tree. Just before the woman could touch me I ran past her, bringing the lighting and the wind with me. I slid across the dirt as the lightning struck her shoulder, and the winds pushed her away from me. She fell forward, clutching her wounded shoulder. I saw blood begin to seep through her shirt. I stood, "Now. Where is my father?" The two new comers glared at me. I raised a hand, and snapped my fingers, instantly binding them to the tree behind them.

"Well done," I glanced up and saw a man standing on a tree branch clapping. He leapt from the branch and landed a few feet away from me.

A memory of an old photograph played through my mind. In the picture was a man and a young girl. It was an old photo, I remember how faded it was. The girl couldn't have been more then four years old. Her red hair was tied into two separate braids, she wore a little yellow sun dress. The man holding her had the same red hair, and green eyes. He was dressed in a suit and tie. The two looked happy. I looked at the man, who wore the same smile on his lips.

"Father..."

"Hello, Leslie." He said softly.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! Join me next time in Chapter Three: The Place Where it all Began. **

**-Writerforlife27**


	3. The Place Where it all Began

I stared at the man in annoyance. "I still hate you. I am never going back to that place." Lyon grabbed my wrist, there was tension building, and he could sense it.

My father frowned, clearly confused, "Why ever not?"

"I will never go back there"

He raised his eye brow, clearly perplexed by my decision.

"Why did you leave?" I asked quietly.

He cast his gaze down toward the ground, "That was for a personal reason. I didn't want you to be put in harms way."

I laughed, and he looked up alarmed, "Heh, right. Do you know what that decision did to me?" I hugged my shoulders, trying to keep myself from shaking. "I killed people... dad. I was told that I killed mom, but I knew the truth. I did no such thing. But when the authorities showed up, they saw me as a psychopath. Who wouldn't? I was covered from head to toe, in my own mothers blood..."

My father looked ashamed, "I'm so sorry Leslie.."

I shook my head, "I don't want your apology." I threw the dagger at his feet. He picked up the knife, and held it gently within his grasp.

I turned on my heel, "Good-bye..Dad.." I whispered over my shoulder. Then I left him standing there, a pained expression on his face.

Lyon ran after me, "Wait Leslie!"

I stopped, "What?"

"Are you really just going to go? Just like that?" He asked innocently. I sighed, then nodded, and continued walking. I was tired from speaking, I just wanted to be left alone, why could they not understand that? Before long, without even realizing it, I was at the front steps of my old home. The mansion was just as I had remembered it. Eerie, and frightening, as usual. I groaned, _seriously?_ I looked at Lyon and scowled, "You did that on purpose. You little twerp." Before I could turn around and leave, Lyon grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. I stopped resisting, and followed him anyway. He guided me up five flights of stairs, the recognition hit me before we even made it to the top floor. I glared at Lyon, "I'm not staying."

He laughed, "Of course you are, I've already made the arrangements! All of your things are here too."

We stopped in front of my old bedroom, Lyon beamed at me, "Go on, have a look."

I rolled my eyes, and pushed the door open. It creaked as it swung inward. The room was larger than I had remembered. The bed stood in-between two beautiful large windows. A matching pair of french doors, that led to a balcony, was off to my left. I glanced at the king size bed, on it was a large scarlet red quilt draped neatly over the bed.

"Well...at least it's not childish anymore." I plopped down on the bed, and laid back. The quilt was soft, it felt smooth against my fingertips. As I glanced around, all of my things were here. The only thing missing were my police files, I frowned. _This is unsettling... _I shook my head, I'd have to ask about those later. Lyon ran into the room, and jumped on the bed. The neatness of the bed was quickly ruined. I inhaled, then exhaled, and looked at the young child.

"It's nearly six, do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked.

I laughed, "Sure lets go get something to eat." He smiles, and we climb off the gigantic bed. As I walk he follows closely on my heels as we make our decent down the five flights of stairs. The mansion was very large, with many known, and unknown rooms. I walked past the dinning room, making my way to the kitchen. I touched the door, a little hesitant as to what I would face in the other room.

_Open the door Les, if we don't like what's in there, we can always kill it._

I sighed, and pushed the door open. I gasped, the kitchen was quite large, it was different from what I had remembered it to be. A tall round woman stood next to the stove. She turned and smiled at us. "Ah! Welcome, Welcome!" Lyon was greeted with a large wet kiss on the cheek, "Leo! It's been a long time! I've missed you Kido!"

"Aunt Rosie?" I heard him mumble as she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

She looked down at him and laughed, "Oh dear me. I'm sorry sugar." She set him back on the ground.

He cleared his throat, "Quite alright. Please allow me to introduce Leslie." Lyon nudged me forward, I grimaced, and stepped forward.

The strange woman pulled me into her arms and squeezed me tightly against her chest. She quickly let go, "It is so wonderful to meet you dear. You can call me Aunt Rosie."

I smiled, "Thank-you."

Aunt Rosie returned the smile, and walked back over to the stove. "Are you two hungry?" She said as she continued to stir whatever was in the pot.

"Yes!" Lyon said with such enthusiasm that it made me clutch my stomach with laughter.

"I knew you would be Leo." Aunt Rosie chuckled, then she turned to me, "What about you Leslie?"

I nodded, "Yes. But you don't have to make me anything, I can get it myself."

The plump woman laughed, "Oh honey, don't worry your little head, I can get it."

I blushed, "Ah...Thank-you."

A hand touched my shoulder, I jumped, and spun around, stair face to face with Jeff the Killer. He laughed, and held up his hands, "Oh don't worry, I wasn't going to hurt you."

Lyon frowned, "Stay away from her Jeff."

The man, Jeff, laughed, "Or what, short stuff?"

Lyon looked frightened, "I'll tell Slenderman..." He said in a quiet whisper.

Jeff frowned, then his expression turned angry, "You don't have the guts." He stomped towards Lyon, his fists at his side.

I moved in front of Jeff, and glared at him. "_Don't you dare touch him_." He seemed a little disturbed by the hardness in my voice. But he quickly recovered.

"You can't do anything to me," He mocked.

_Kill him..._

I raised my hand and punched his cheek. He looked taken aback, as he fell backwards onto the ground. Silently I turned on my heel, and walked over to Lyon, he apologized. I frowned, "There's no need to apologize. Don't go all wishy washy on me now, kay kid?" I said quietly. He nodded, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed, and hugged him back.

I heard gentle footsteps, followed by a voice. "What did Jeff do this time?" The feminine voice asked. I turned to find Jane leaning casually in the doorway.

Aunt Rosie let out a hefty sigh, "He's causing a ruckus in my kitchen. Again. I would appreciate it if you removed his skinny caracas from my floor." She pointed her spoon to Jeff's lifeless body. Jane frowned, and walked over to Jeff. She kicked his foot, and folded her arms across her chest, "Wow Jeff, she went really easy on you this time didn't she?" She said as she glanced at the blood on his face, that was oozing from his broken nose. Then she put her foot on his chest, "Get up."

He glared at her, "Move your foot before I chop it off."

Jane snickered, "Heh. You really need to man up, and stop loosing to girls."

Jeff frowned, and glanced at me, then back at Jane, "Get off me." He growled.

She raised her eyebrow, "Alright." Jane took her foot off of him, then turned and left.

As Jeff sat up, and glared at me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead at least three times by now. Before he left he whispered in my ear, "I'll get you for this." I felt a shiver slither down my spine. Lyon glanced at me with a worried expression, but quickly smiled, "Don't worry Slenderman won't let anything happen to you." I nodded, not sure if that would be the case or not.

Aunt Rosie held out a bowl for me, "Here you go." Then she gave a bowl to Lyon.

After a quick thank-you, Lyon led me back down the hall to the dinning room. As we walked in, I noticed that the room was empty. No one in sight. I took a seat closest to the only window, Lyon sat down next to me. For a few moments we sat in silence.

I set the spoon down, and turned to Lyon, "You want to know why I won't come back right?"

He nodded shyly, "Yea.."

I leaned back against the chair, thinking for a minute. Then I leaned forward, "Alright, I'll tell you."

"I was born a creepypasta, just like you. My mother came from a long line of witches per say. But she didn't inherit any of her ancestors powers, in her case it skipped a generation, and was passed to me. My father is a Killer, also known as Christopher the Killer. My father met my mother while she was in college, they eventually got married, and had me." I paused long enough to see his reaction, then continued. "My father left my mother and I when I was ten. He just disappeared, so my mother took me away with her. But years later I did something horribly wrong, and was sent back here. I didn't want to come back, I was forced to." I sighed, "Sometimes I hate myself, and the monster I've become."

Lyon nodded, "It's alright if you accept it or not. Your father will love you no matter what."

I smiled slightly, and messed with his hair, "Your right, kid."

My father stepped into the room with a bowl of soup, his face lit up when he saw me. I glared at him, "This doesn't mean I have forgiven you."

He nodded, but smiled lightly, "Stubborn. Just like your mother. I know, and that's alright with me." I quickly excused myself from the table, and walked up stairs to my bedroom. The floor board creaked under my weight. I relaxed when I saw the familiar hallway that I had grown fond of as a child. I reached for the door handle, and pushed on it. The room was brightly lit.

_Run away, we don't like this place..._

I frowned, neither did I. But I had to make due with it, at least for the kids sake. I picked up the photograph on the night stand. It was an old photograph of my Mother and Father, together. They seemed happy. I closed my eyes, trying to remember that day.

**~Memory of the Past~**

I watched mom, as she sat by the fire reading a book. She looked very immersed in her novel. My mother's long red hair hung loosely over one shoulder, she looked up and smiled when she saw me. I liked it when she smiled, her smile seemed to reach her eyes as she did so. Her dark ocean blue eyes were full of mystery, questions, and beauty. I glided over to her, and climbed into her lap. She wrapped her arms around me, and embraced me in a warm, comforting hug.

"What are you reading, mommy?" I looked up at her face when I asked.

She grinned, her eyes lit up as she answered, "It's a novel full of mystery, betrayal, and love."

I beamed, "I want to read it."

Mom frowned, "I don't know sweetheart. It may be too hard for you to re-"

"No, I want to read it!" I sulked.

Sighing, my mother nodded, "Alright here you go." Then she handed me the book.

I opened it up to the first page and began to read aloud. In a split second my father ran in to the room wearing a wide grin on his face. "I've found something I'd though you might like, Leslie." He held out a camera. He laughed when my eyes lit up, I grabbed the camera, and jumped out of my mother's lap. Then I waved to my father, motioning for him to stand by mom. He did as he was told. I looked through the tiny hole, and made sure it was where I wanted it to be. Then I clicked the button, it made a silent snap! A picture slid out, I grabbed the photograph, and looked at it. I quickly showed it to my parents, they smiled, "It's lovely." My mother remarked.

My father bent down in front of me, "Do you want to keep the camera?"

I nodded, slipping the strap over my head and hugged the photograph to my chest.

**~Reality~**

I shook myself out of the daze, and set the picture frame back on the night stand. My mother was dead I couldn't change that.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter Three: The Place Where it All Began. Join me next time for Chapter Four: n/a**

**-Writerforlife27**


End file.
